Stranger Danger
by Kiba's Hubby
Summary: Kiba's in an a relationship with Shikamaru after he got Kiba out of prostitution, it's been a year later, but lately Shikamaru hasn't been acting like himself. Shikamaru is now abusing Kiba and he basically rapes Kiba whenever he feels like it. One day Kiba sneaks out the house when Shikamaru is gone to work and he meets Sasuke who was a waiter at his brothers' restaurant they hit


_**Stranger Danger : Chapter One**_

**Kiba's in an a relationship with Shikamaru after he got Kiba out of prostitution, it's been a year later, but lately Shikamaru hasn't been acting like himself. Shikamaru is now abusing Kiba and he basically rapes Kiba whenever he feels like it. One day Kiba sneaks out the house when Shikamaru is gone to work and he meets Sasuke who was a waiter at his brothers' restaurant they hit it off great, but Sasuke never seen Kiba after that day. Sasuke spots Kiba walking and runs over to him that day Sasuke starts to develop feelings for Kiba and asks him out on a real date. Kiba says he can't because his life is too complicated, but Sasuke gives Kiba his number this time. Kiba doesn't know that Shikamaru got off work early and when Kiba came home that night thinking Shikamaru was still at work Shikamaru was waiting for him and that night Kiba was beat half to death. Shikamaru finds Sasuke's number, him and his boys find Sasuke and threaten his life and Sasuke finds out about Kiba and parts of his past. How far will Sasuke go for Kiba?**

Kiba was in the fetal position with half of his body wrapped in the sheets, he had dark bags under his eyes like he hasn't had any sleep in months big and small bruises spread throughout his body, but mainly on his torso and arms. Kiba didn't feel like living anymore he'd grown sick and tired he was barely eating his body weight drop from 150 to 123. Some of his hair was falling out due to the fact that he hasn't been taking care of his self ever since Shikamaru his boy friend had been treating him how he was treated when his mother sold him to some man for drugs. The man sexually abused him mostly everyday and made him sell his body when times were rough and he was losing money. Shikamaru saved him from that lifestyle a year ago, but ever since Shikamaru got that job he has been coming home real late, angry and he's been hitting Kiba.

Kiba fell in love with the man that saved him from almost killing his self not with this man that rapes him and tells him that he's a worthless piece of shit that nobody loves. Shikamaru verbally and physically abuses Kiba making him weak mentally and barely physically. Kiba wanted to leave, but every time he was about to Shikamaru cried got on his knees and begged for Kiba to stay and not leave him and always apologized for his bad behavior. Kiba keep forgiving him not taking in the fact that he will not change, he accepts his apology's and takes him back with no regrets and as always Shikamaru did the same thing over and over and over again. Kiba managed to sit up with his eyes half closed looking into space. Shikamaru walked into the room with a lit cigarette in his mouth smoking, he stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Kiba. He slowly walked over to Kiba who was sitting his back up against the headboard of their bed. He grabbed Kiba's neck making him turn his head towards him, Shikamaru made a small smirk,

"Do you love me?" he asked a silent Kiba

Kiba sat there looking into Shikamaru's eyes and stayed silent not letting a single word or sound escape his mouth.

"I said do you love me?" Shikamaru said taking the cigarette from his mouth holding it. Kiba thought he was going to burn him with the cigarette,

"Y-yes." Kiba said

Shikamaru chuckled and let Kiba's neck go took a puff of the cigarette then hardly slapped Kiba with the back of his hand letting the smoke out his lungs sending Kiba down onto his back.

"LIAR!" Shikamaru yelled he jumped on top of Kiba pinning him down holding his arms with one hand

"Let me go!" Kiba shouted fighting the tight grip Shikamaru had on his arms

"Why? Where ya trying to go? Are you trying to leave me again like you tried two weeks ago huh?" Shikamaru asked getting in Kiba's face

Kiba tried to bite Shikamaru's face, but Shikamaru pulled back just in time.

"Hmph answer the fucking question you worthless whore." Shikamaru demanded still holding Kiba's arms down while hitting the cigarette blowing smoke from his nose looking down at Kiba struggle

Kiba's face scrunched up,

"I hate you." He said with passion exhaling afterwards

Shikamaru became even angrier,

"You hate me huh? I'll show you hate." He said taking the cigarette from his mouth blowing the smoke out and slowly placing it by Kiba's right eye. Kiba screamed in pain he could feel the heat burn his skin he smelt hair burning from the cigarette burning some of his eyebrow hairs. Shikamaru took the cigarette away from Kiba's eye and let his arms go. Shikamaru got off watching Kiba roll over on his side silently crying. He walked out the room slamming the bedroom door behind him Kiba fletched hearing the noise; he grabbed the pillow beside him and began to cuddle with it still letting the tears roll down face. He just laid there thinking of the first time he meet Shikamaru,

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Kiba was running from two men that were chasing him down a back alley meanwhile a tall boy with a medium length spiky ponytail and a toothpick in his mouth was walking by the alley, Kiba bumped in the boy causing them both to fall on their ass.**_

"_**What's the rush for?" the boy asked standing up**_

"_**S-sorry dude." Kiba said still sitting rubbing his head standing**_

"_**Hey there he is!" One of the goons said pointing at Kiba**_

_**Kiba looked back and seen the men coming his way so he ran behind the tall guy hoping that he would protect him.**_

"_**Get outta the way." One of the goons said reaching his hand out to grab Kiba from behind him**_

_**The boy slapped his hand away and smirked**_

"_**Leave him alone, unless you want me to call the cops." he said pulling out his phone dialing 9-1-1**_

_**The goons stood straight up folding their arms**_

"_**You're bluffing." The other one said**_

_**The spiky haired boy pretended to press the call button and put the phone to his ear,**_

"_**Hello 9-1-1, yeah there are two cripes here trying to kidnap me and my little brother…they look like they're about 6 foot one has long blonde hair and the other one has white hair-"**_

"_**Alright we'll get you another time." The guy with white hair said looking at Kiba**_

_**he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket**_

"_**Watch your back." The blonde said talking to Shikamaru looking at Kiba before they walked away.**_

"_**You're troublesome." The guy told Kiba**_

"_**Thanks anyways, well see ya." Kiba said taking a step further about to fall, but he fell into the boys arms,**_

"_**You okay?" he asked looking into Kiba's brown eyes**_

"_**Y-yeah I'm fine." Kiba said smiling**_

"_**Shikamaru by the way." He said **_

"_**Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said**_

"_**So why were those goons chasing you?" Shikamaru asked holding Kiba up**_

"_**I don't know I was just walking when they tried to grab me." Kiba said **_

"_**You're gonna be alright?" Shikamaru asked standing Kiba up**_

"_**Yeah I'll be fine." Kiba said trying to walk, but he began to limp he took another step forward but fell into Shikamaru's arms again**_

"_**You okay?" he asked looking into Kiba's light brown eyes**_

"_**Wow that's embarrassing falling into strangers' arms twice in a few minutes, but yea…owe." Kiba said closing his right eye then looking down**_

"_**No you're not; look like you broke your ankle trying to run away from those cripes." Shikamaru said chuckling looking down than back up at Kiba**_

_**Kiba looked back into Shikamaru's pretty brown eyes and smiled**_

"_**C'mon let's get you to the hospital." Shikamaru said putting Kiba's arm around his neck helping him walking to the hospital.**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_


End file.
